londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Reports posted here can be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. To make yours eligible, please send your email address to the London Bird Club Data Manager so you can be contacted if a problem arises. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please follow our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. (Note: there are some minor changes for records from 2019 onwards.) Please list sightings alphabetically by site. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (the latter may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. 'Sunday 1st September 2019' *Alexandra Park: Pied Flycatcher ''' usual spot, Wheatear, Reed Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff, several Blackcap, Commoner Whitethroat, possible Leaser Whitethroat, Treecreeper (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, Lapwing, 7 Common Sandpiper, 4 Green Sandpiper, 6 Swift, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Andrew Self) *Crossness: Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, 50 Lapwing, 2 Dunlin, 30 Redshank, 4 Common Sandpiper, 15 Black-tailed Godwit, Yellow-legged Gull, Common Tern, Barn Owl, Wheatear, Blackcap, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, Weasel (Conrad Ellam) *Fairlop Waters: '''Pied Flycatcher, Common Sandpiper, Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail. (Neil Twyford) *Foots Cray Meadows: Little Grebe, 4 Buzzard, 3+ Hobby, Whitethroat, Cetti’s Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, 2 Spotted Flycatcher '''(Ian Stewart) *Frogmore Lakes: incl 3 Great Crested Grebe, Grey Heron, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, House Martin, 14 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 4 Common Whitethroat, 4 Bullfinch, 4 Linnet (Alan Winn via BirdTrack) *Greenford "UB6": m Sparrowhawk flew out of back garden with small bird {Painted Lady, 2 Comma} (Neil Anderson) *Greville Place Nature Reserve "NW6": '''Pied Flycatcher seen twice in hour. Found by Francis O'Sullivan (Michael E Robinson) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 Wheatear (Tony Blake) *Ingrebourne Valley: incl Whimbrel over, Tawny Owl h, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, Sedge Warbler, 2+ Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat (Shaun Harvey tweet w/ Paul Hawkins) *Lake Farm CP, Hayes: 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 15 Willow Warblers, 10 Chiffchaff, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 7 Blackcap (Dave Morris per FJM) *London Wetland Centre: Pied Flycatcher still by field lab in wildside (Shailesh Patel); Garganey still, 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 2 Wigeon, Water Rail, 7+ Chiffchaff, 2 Swallow SW (WWT website) *Millfields "E5": 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush (Alastair Dent) *Molesey GP: no sign Great Egret, 2 Little Egret, 2 Green Sandpiper, Greenshank 0815 (Dave Harris tweet) *Page's Farm, Elstree: 1 Redstart again. View into field from kissing gate by sign to footpaths 8 & 37 in Hogg Ln TQ161963 - bird was in hedge that runs through field 11.45 - 11.55, often attended by a Robin. 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Tony Blake) *Plumstead Common SE18 11:55 Honey Buzzard over SW pestered by crow. My first (Patrick English) *Queen’s Wood, N10: Common Buzzard 10.00 (Matt Evans) *Rowley Farm: 4 Red Kite, 2 Common Buzzard, Kingfisher,Heron, Goldcrest, Willow Warbler, 9 Long- tailed Tit, 5 House Martin, 3 Egyptian Goose ( Nigel Barratt) *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe 2 on N basin, 3 Common Sandpiper, 4 Wheatear SW corner of S basin mid am (Bob Warden, Franko J Maroevic) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 1 Cormorant w a.m. (Neil Batten) *Ten Acre Wood area: 3 Pheasant, vocal juv Common Buzzard sitting in oak, juv Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Kestrel, 8 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Swallow, female-type Wheatear, 10 Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 9 Reed Bunting, 23 Linnet, {Brown Argus, 2 Small Heath, Red Admiral} (Neil Anderson) *Tooting Commons: Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (Alan Wilkinson) *Totteridge Valley: Pied Flycatcher old gropper_field patch nr folly brook 0940 (John Colmans) f/juv Common Redstart, '''2 Swift (Samuel Levy) '''Spotted Flycatcher (Migrant Hedge), 10+ Blackcap, 4 Willow Warbler, Sparrowhawk, 30+ House Martin, 6 Common Buzzard, 2 Nuthatch, Bullfinch, 8 Chiffchaff, 15 Swallow, Kestrel, Rook. (Totteridge Valley Birders & NW London RSPB Group) {Weasel} (Simon Worsfold) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Little Egret, Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Whinchat still as prev'y 0840 (Rick Flesher tweet); "main gp" Green Sandpiper, c6 Tree Sparrow by fdr am (Steven Brown via Herts BC) *Walthamstow Marshes: 1 Whinchat, 2 Reed Bunting, f Kestrel bomb crater field corner, 6 Pied Wagtail, 2 Linnet rear paddocks (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 2 Spotted Flycatche'''r, 20 Swifts, 2 Wheatear, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Willow Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, 5 Common Sandpipers, ad Common Tern being eaten by Peregrine (Walthamstow Birders) *Walton-on-Thames: ad '''Caspian Gull again on floodlight over Xcel football pitches 0940 (Dave Harris tweet) *Wanstead Flats "0615-1130": incl 6+ Willow Warbler, Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, f/imm Pied Flycatcher, 4 Common Redstart 1m 3f/imm), 3 Whinchat, Wheatear, 9 Yellow Wagtail over, 2 Tree Pipit (Tony Brown tweet) *Woodberry Wetlands: Garganey, Pied Flycatcher, 2 Teal, 20 Shoveler, Common Sandpiper, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Swift, Sand Martin, 60 House Martin, also Kingfisher reported by fisherman (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Woolwich Common: incl Kestrel, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, Whinchat, Linnet am (Tim Rymer tweet) *Yeading Brook meadows: Common Buzzard, probably 2 different Red Kite, Spotted Flycatcher ''' (Neil Anderson) '''Archived News Link to previous months